Severus Kills The Radio Star
by Melissa Saberhagen
Summary: Dans son fief caché, Voldemort attend son heure ... qui ne devrais plus tarder maintenant. Sa nouvelle arme a un nom : Severus Snape ... et devinez a quoi elle sert ! [R&R] J'suis pas sure de moi sur ce couplà ...


**Auteur :** Reira Kilmane

**Titre :** Severus kill the Radio Star

**Summary : **Exilé du monde des sorciers depuis sa sinistre défaite contre Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Ténébres attends son heure, et justement, elle n'est pas loin. Sa nouvelle arme : Serverus Rogue .. et devinez pourquoi !

**Rated **: Tous publics

**N/A :** Valà, valà, aprés un an d'absence _(j'ai un alibi, monsier l'inspecteur, internet was missing)_ c'est ma seconde fic Harry Potter que j'ai le courage de publier ! Avec un peu de chance, on viendra me rewiewer ! Donc, Love Actually_ (Promis, c'est la dernière que j'adapte de ce fichu film) _toujours, mais cette fois ça avec notre copain **Severus Snape** qui remplace **Billy Nighy **(Billy Mack). Ce serai une mini fic de quatre chapitres maxi. Sinon, j'ai deux-trois projets, genre**PotterGay** ... et bien sûr finir **Love is All Around **... Enfin, on verra bien !

Bisous, et merci de me lire !

**Reiraxxxxx**

**PROLOGUE**

I feel it in my fingers

_Je le sens dans mes doigts_

I feel it in my nose ( yeah !)

_Je le sens dans mon nez (ouais !)_

Potions are all around me

_Les Potions sont partout_

And so the smelling grows (yeah !)

_Et donc les odeurs se renforcent_

It's written in the wind

_C'est écrit dans le vent_

Everywhere in go

_Partout ou je vais_

So If you really love potions

_Donc si tu aimes les potions_

Come on with your Caldron ...

_Raméne toi avec ton chaudron_

You give your brevage to me

_Tu me donne ton infâme mixture_

I give a mark to you

_Je te met une note_

I need caldrons beside me

_J'ai besoin d'un chaudron prés de moi_

In everything I do ...

_Dans tout ce que je fais_

You know I love potions

_Tu sais j'aime les potions_

I always will

_Et pour toujours_

My mind's made up

_J'ai mon avis là-dessus_

Always more dirty

_Toujours plus crade_

More difficult

_Et plus difficile_

It's written on the wind

_c'est écrit dans le vent_

Everywhere I go

_Partout où je passe_

So if you really love me

_Donc si tu m'aimes vraiment_

Come on and let it show

_Vas-y et montre-le !_

So if you really love me

_Donc si tu m'aimes vraiment_

Come on and let it show

_Vas-y et montre-le !_

* * *

Severus Rogue peina à réprimer une grimace devant le dernier chef d'œuvre poétique de son Maître. Rien a voir avec du Shakespeare ... On aurait pu penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait essuyé Grandeur & Décadence, en aurait tiré un peu de philosophie, ou du moins assez de maturité pour écrire un sonnet correct. Apparemment, c'était trop demander 

- Bravo, Maître, c'est vraiment du grand art. Vous avez pondu cette petite merveille tout seul ?

Voldemort essuya la remarque d'un revers de sa main décharnée.

- Heureux qu'il te plaise. Mais ce n'est que la première phase de mon génial PLAN !

Long soupir de Severus. Car il faut savoir qu'en quelques mois d'enfermement avec son fidèle Mangemort (seul disponible en rayon, désolé monsieur) dans un poulailler miteux de Calabre, l'ex futur maître du monde sorcier (et pourquoi pas moldu) avait trouvé le temps, entre la poésie et le meurtre de gallinacés, de délirer sur son retour par la grande porte. A chaque fois, les « plans » étaient grandioses, merveilleux, géniaux, que le sinistre mage Grindelwald (1) en personne n'eut point renié, seulement, voilà : depuis sa défaite contre ce prépubére d'Harry Potter, Voldemort n'avait plus aucune capacité magique, ce qui réduisait considérablement ses possibilités de glorieux _come-back_.

- Et en quoi consiste-il, celui-là ?

-Tu vas m'enregistrer ça et me faire un tube dont Radio Sorcier va se souvenir pendant des siècles !!

_Allez. On a atteind le tréfond du déséspoir ce coup-ci ... _

-Maître, cette suggestion est encore pire que les autres. D'accord, on peut effectivement gagner de l'argent avec une chanson

-Je pensais que c'était du grand art ?

Ouïe, il allait se mettre en colére. Néanmoins, la perspective de ne plus se prendre un AvdaKadavra en pleine poire si avis divergent était des plus réconfortantes.

- Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais pas chanter.

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Rogue ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout de ta misérable vie ? Et le Bal de Noël 1977, alors ?

Le principal intéressé fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir.

- Hum, c'est vrai. Sauf que si je m'en rappelle bien, Sirius Black et sa bande de Maraudeurs m'avaient jeté des parts de tarte à la mélasse pour que je me taise …

- Oublie ça, ils sont tous morts. Moi, Severus, je crois en ton talent. Je suis persuadé que tu fera une longue carriére ...

_Difficile d'être enjôleur quand on est un mélange d'humain en décomposition et de vipére ..._

- Sauf votre respect, Maître, je suggère que a l'isolement peut-être altéré votre …

Mais plus personne ne l'écoutait. Voldemort, a qui il ne manquait plus que la cape rouge (et un peu moins de purin sur les godasses) se leva dans une posture majestueuse et déclara avec force :

- Et là, il pourront tous dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, et plus puissant que jamais ! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha …

* * *

(1) Grindelwald est un mage noir que Dumbeldore avait abattu. 

Vos avis, chers lecteurs … que je sache si je persiste ou non dans mon délire …

Encore merci !

Layla


End file.
